


A-Tisket, A-Tasket

by cellard00rs



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance, bad baby names, the kind of fluff that makes your teeth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat's eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at Tom, "You know, everyone thinks you're adorable but they don't know the truth like I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Tisket, A-Tasket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waywardfangir1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/gifts).



> Can be seen as a sequel to my other TomKat story, [We That Are True Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050777), but can easily be read separate. As always, I should feel bad about writing fic about real people but my muse has been so absent of late I'm not going to stop her when she's rolling. Still, one should always acknowledge that these are works of fiction and not at all based on anything centered in reality.

 

 

_A-tisket a-tasket_   
_A green and yellow basket_   
_I wrote a letter to my love_   
_And on the way I dropped it,_   
_I dropped it,_   
_I dropped it,_   
_And on the way I dropped it._   
_A little boy he picked it up and put it in his pocket._

 

 

 

The pint of ice cream rested on her big belly and Kat Denning's dug into it with gusto.

The chunky monkey was certainly hitting the spot but she also found she had the craziest cravings for short ribs. Nice, sticky short ribs that had a great mesquite taste to them. Ooo - and some buttered popcorn! Maybe some shellfish, too. Like a nice, big juicy lobster...

Kat licked her lips and shifted on the couch and groaned at her aching back and feet. This baby in her belly could not come soon enough. Especially considering that another hot flash was hitting her and the television had absolutely nothing on and being pregnant truly sucked a big  
one and really there was only one person to blame.

A certain person who came whistling into the room, all smiles, "Hello, darling. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Kat scowled at him, "I don't know what's so beautiful about it."

"Oh, but the sun's shining, the birds singing..."

She shot him a glare and flatly intoned, "I weigh three billion pounds and this monster you put in me keeps jiggling about, so, the sun and birds are low on my list of priorities right now."

A-probably-now-trademark grin took Tom Hiddleston's face at those words and he quickly put down the bags he had carried into the room to squat down before her, hands hovering above her stomach, "May I?"

She sighed and waved at him, the gesture a clear, 'help yourself' gesture. Tom's hands ran gently over her stomach and at the slight kick he felt beneath he let out an obscenely cute giggle. A giggle that Kat refused to find obscenely cute as she was resolute in her decision to hate him right now. She must never forget - the massive stomach, the aching breasts, the wrecked equilibrium and spine were all his doing. She might have contributed a little but it was _his_ fault, dammit!

"My, my. Our baby seems to have quite a bit of fight in him, doesn't he? Or her."

"Well we'd know if you just let me find out..."

Tom gasped, "Never! The element of surprise is what makes all of this so much fun."

"Fun!" she hissed, "Fun! You're not the one carrying this bugger to term! Fun is super low on the list!"

Tom's lips screwed up to one side of his face as he contemplated her, "I see someone's a Grouchy Gus today."

"Someone's going to be a Tattered Tom in a minute."

He chuckled, "Good to see you still have your sense of humor."

Kat's eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at Tom, "You know, everyone thinks you're adorable but they don't know the truth like I do."

"And what truth is that, sweetheart?"

"That you take savage pleasure in my misery."

"Now that is terribly inaccurate. I'll admit to taking a savage pleasure in you but it is certainly not in your misery. In fact, I would think it rather the opposite or did you forget how our little bundle of joy came about," his eyes flashed with a certain seductive quality that made her heart skip a beat. It also made her angrier because she didn't want to be won over by his charms right now. She _wanted_ to stay mad.

However, not to be deterred, Tom's grin gave way to his even worse 'his-fans-go-nuts-for-it' smile, "Come on, what's the trouble? You can tell me."

She let out a hefty breath and then let loose a long string of conscious thought without almost a breath. It ranged from everywhere from her bizarre new diet to her various body issues to his too handsome and understanding face that she wanted to smash with a hammer. Tom listened patiently, taking one of her hands in his and occasionally running his thumb along her knuckles.

He came to the conclusion that she was reaching the end as her eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears as she concluded in a hiccupy tone, "...and you'll never want me again because I'll never deflate properly and I'll look like this weird gummy mass of a person who can't get acting jobs and just ends up as some obscure reference on an episode of Je-je-opardy..."

The last word was nearly intangible but Tom managed to pick it up as she collapsed into sobs and he cradled her close in a comforting hug, one hand running soothingly through her hair, "Now, now. There, there. It's going to be perfectly alright, Katherine. I promise."

"I hate you," she whimpered weakly.

He laughed dryly, "Yes, I know you do. I love you, too."

"I-I did-didn't-"

He hummed, "I am aware but I speak Kat-Dennings-Hiddleston and in Kat-Dennings-Hiddleston 'I hate you' means 'I love you'."

"Kat Hiddleston is such a _stupid_ name!" she whined and Tom laughed again, "Indeed. I seem to recall you saying that very same thing at our wedding ceremony."

"You're such an understanding, bastard." she sniffled and pulled back to take his face in her hands. She gave him several kisses and he drew away to shake his head, muttering ruefully, "I do try my best."

She huffed in a breath and looked away from him, her eyes still watery, "What-what I said though, about..."

"What? Jeopardy? I highly doubt you'll ever be an answer on that and I also doubt that your acting career is over. Many's an actress who has had children and survived to see the silver screen another day."

"No, not that. Though I _am_ worried about that," she whispered and bit at her bottom lip, "No, I-I meant about you-you..."

He raised one eyebrow, "Me? About me-?" he paused, thinking over the many items she had rattled off that she had issues with and when it dawned on him his head reared back, "You mean that bit about my not wanting you?"

She gave a helpless little shrug and he scoffed, "Honestly, Katherine, how could you ever think up something so foolish? I would think our long exile from one another only to reunite later a much stronger unit would have convinced you that I have, and always will, want you and only you."

Kat sighed shakily and finally met his eyes, "I know, but once this kid comes out I'm probably going to look different. Like a tire with no air or something. And you know, famous couples have kids and sometimes, they-they-"

He kissed her forehead, "We're not one of those couples."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He said it with such conviction she couldn't help but believe him, even as he elaborated, "I'll never forget our time apart. The hole in my heart. I would never have that happen again and neither would you."

"Even if I want to kill you sometimes 'cause of this big ass baby in me?"

He laughed, "Even then."

Feeling better she shifted about again and looked at the bags, "And those are?"

Tom brightened, "Gifts from Chris, our child’s beloved godfather, and the rest of the Avengers gang."

"Oh my god," she rubbed at her eyes, "I can't believe you just said 'gang'."

"Why?"

"Because your Britishness makes that word unbelievably weird."

"Like when you say 'post'?"

"That's what you call the mail."

"Yes and 'gang' is what you Americans call your compatriots. I am merely trying to blend in."

Kat finally smiled, "Well, don't. I like you the way you are. Now fetch me my swag."

Tom chuckled and bowed, "As my lady commands."

He returned with the bags and she filtered through them, pulling out bright yellow blankets and tiny green onesies, "Ah, more gender-neutral stuff, I see. You know we aren't that far away from finding out what this sucker is and we still need a name. And I mean names past the ones that work for both like Robin and Chris."

"I believe I've already given you a lengthy list of names I enjoy."

"Yes and it's super dated and Shakespearean. I am not naming our child Othello or Hamlet, it just ain't going to happen."

He sat next to her on the couch and crossed his arms, "Oh, because your names are so much better?"

"What? Mischief is a totally legit name! Plaid, Checker, Plum..."

"You say these names aloud just to hurt me," he said, "I just know it."

"What? We've got to stay on the edge, man. Got to compete against Blue Ivy and North West! Oh, I got it! How about Tiskit? Tiskit Hiddleston!"

"I can't _believe_ I married you," he snorted and gave her another kiss. A kiss that started to lengthen and slowly his body curved closer to hers until she drew back, eyes sparkling, "You know, I think you were saying something earlier about taking a savage pleasure in me? Any chance you feel like that right now?"

He chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
